Bob-omb
Bob-ombs are walking bombs that have feet that frequently seen in the Mario series. Often or not, they will explode a few seconds after they are stomped on or stunned. They player will be harmed if he or she is caught in the blast so it is best stay clear once a Bob-omb explodes. History Bob-Ombs first appeared in the 1988 NES Game Super Mario Bros 2 (or Doki Doki Panic in Japan). These bombs have arms, a feature not featured in future games they appear in. They are often dropped by Albatosses and will run around in a frantic way before exploding. They can also be found coming out of jars. They can even be pulled out from the ground like vegetables but will quickly explode. Like most enemies from SMB2, Bob-Ombs can be picked up and thrown at other enemies. They can also destroy rock walls. However, the player can hold only carry a Bob-Omb for a limited time and they will explode, harming the player if he or she does not rid themselves of the bomb in time. Bob-Ombs return in Super Mario Bros 3, being the only SMB2 enemy to do so as nearly every enemy from the first Super Mario Bros returned in this game. The regular SMB3 Bob-Ombs behave differently than their SMB2 versions. If the player jumps on, it stuns them and they will explode. They can be carried and thrown at other enemies. Another type of Bob-Omb appears in airship levels, where they launch out of cannons. These Bob-Ombs act more like their SMB2 counterparts and will quickly explode after moving an an erratic way. While Bob-Ombs are black in color, they are recolored blue in the Super Mario All-Stars version of SMB3. Bob-Ombs also appear in Super Mario World, with no major changes in their behavior. Some Bob-Ombs also come down in parachutes where they are known as "Para-Bombs". They can also be trapped inside bubbles. Bob-Ombs also appear in New Super Mario Bros and its sequels, where hitting Bob-Ombs with fireballs will stun them and later explode. In older Mario games, Bob-Ombs were immune to fire. These Bob-Ombs can also destroy Brick Blocks, a trait not possible in older Mario games. Appearance In MKF, There are three types of Bob-ombs: *There are Bob-ombs with wind-up keys. These are the present-day Bob-ombs. Stomp on one to make it inactive, then throw it at foes before it detonates. Any enemy caught in the explosion is defeated. These Bomb-ombs will never self-destruct on their own. They come from SMB3. *There are Bob-ombs with arms, which are more common than the SMB3 Bob-ombs. They are aggressive, crudely chasing the player and eventually self-destructing over time. They are dropped from the Albatosses in the sky. Pick one up, then toss it at brick walls or enemies. It will explode shortly after. These Bob-Ombs will also assist Mouser during the player's fight against him. These Bob-Ombs come from SMB2. *Lastly, there are Bob-ombs with no arms or wind-up keys. They are shot from cannons and walk around for a few seconds. They self-destruct themselves sooner than the SMB2 type. A stomp instantly kills them and they are only found in the level Airship Armada. These bombs come from SMB3. Levels Levels that feature Bob-Ombs: * The Transitway (SMB2; during the Mouser battle) * Subcon Panic, Act 1 (SMB2) * Sky Tower (SMB2; during the Mouser battle) * Frost Palace (SMB2) * Foul Fungi (SMB2) * Bay of Flames (SMB3; also features giant versions) * Airship Armada (SMB3; cannon version) * Dungeon O' Doom (SMB3) * Skyscraper Domain (SMB2) * Fever Las Vegas (SMB2) * Sahara Scramble (SMB3) * Industrial Nightmare (SMB2; during the Mouser battle) * Barrels o' Fun (SMB3) * Mystic Forest (SMB3) * Battle for Sera (SMB2; during the Mouser battle) * Diamondus (SMB2) Category:Enemies_of_the_Mario_Universe